Heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems may be used to regulate the temperature and humidity of a conditioned space. In conventional HVAC systems, users may input a desired temperature set point and a desired relative humidity set point based on the users' preferences. Relative humidity is determined relative to the dry bulb temperature and is generally based on the ratio of actual water vapor density to the saturation water vapor density. The relative humidity set point may be expressed as a percentage. Conventional systems will operate the HVAC components to try and meet the demands of both the temperature and relative humidity set points.